


His Birthday?

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, STEM AU, Words of the Day, Yu counterparts are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Yuya asks Yuri for help with something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You only get to see Yuri being a brother with Yuya because of the Words of the Day. They don't really get along often in STEM AU. That's all I have to say on that matter.

*wave wave* 

Yuri saw a hand being waved up and down from the building’s hallway. He could already recognize it from the many times of seeing it at home with the blue wristband the head of the STEM echelon had given to the person as a gift. His left lip twitched in annoyance, already accustomed to how his younger brother would be indirect with him. Yuri slowly approached the area and the hand stopped waving. He paused for moment, as he waited for the other to come out and crossed his arms. After a few minutes passed, Yuya’s head poked out to take a glance to his left and he saw Yuri looking at him with fowl eyes. Yuya backed away already regretting his decision with his other taciturn brother. 

“Yuri…” Yuya spoke up, feeling nervous about approaching him.

“I do not have time for your galimatias.” Yuri snapped at him. If his brother was approaching him then something had to have happened. He would go to either Yuto or Yugo but Yuri knew he was a last resort in Yuya’s eyes. He did not mind this but what he did mind was that unlike them he would not be as direct. With him, his brother would resort to the stenography of using his words cautiously or more commonly a text or letter to message him. For Yuya to approach him face-to-face outside of home meant something had to have happened or the extremely rare occurrence of asking for help. Yuya sweatdropped and then moved his head from side to side as if searching for something. He then moved back toward the hallway and Yuri followed along knowing he wanted to be reserved about this.

“It’s about Sora.” Yuya started. Ah, that teen that could pass as a kid that Yuya would babysit with. He would sometimes see him with Reira as the young boy would observe what some of the STEM volunteers would work on.

“What is it about him?” Yuri questioned, already growing impatient with him. Yuya raised his right hand as he closed his left eye, showing some anticipation of a burn in what he was about to ask.

“Do you know when his birthday is?” Yuya asked. What?! 

“You spend your time with him and still do not recognize his birthday?” Yuri asked annoyed. Yuya would make sure to know everyone’s birthday as he loved planning festivities. Yuya shook the back of his hair with his right hand nervously and he backed up a little in response.

“We don’t talk about that. With the way he has been smiling lately, I can’t help but think that it’s soon.” Yuya explained. Yuri smirked at his admittance.

“It’s today.” Yuri answered causing Yuya to raise his hands in panic.

“WHAT?!” Yuya exclaimed. Yuri placed his right hand under his chin as he moved his head looking up in thought, turning to his right away from Yuya.

“Or it could be the next day.” Yuri said as he looked down and nodded, pretending he was making sure of his answer. 

“You don’t know.” Yuya sighed as he placed his left hand on his head in disbelief.

“No, I am sure it is sometime this week.” Yuri answered in a bold manner as he turned to Yuya. The last thing he liked was being argued about something that he did know. Yuya sighed, this was why he was reluctant to ask Yuri in the first place. His brother would tease him with the information he needed.

“Thank you anyway.” Yuya said as he sighed. Yuri’s mouth formed a thick line as he growled. He hated when his brother would just drop those words unexpectedly. He turned away from him, facing the opposite direction.

“June 9.” Yuri stated making Yuya confused for a moment. Yuri turned his pink pupils as he glanced to his left, back at his brother.

“According to the calendars, Sora’s presence was made known on the day of June 9.” Yuri stated in order to clarify for his brother. Yuya grinned at Yuri giving him Sora’s birthday. He then panicked as he realized that was only four days away.

‘That gives me enough time to prepare.’ Yuya thought. He already had the idea for the perfect gift in mind.

“Thank you.” Yuya thanked Yuri as he bowed his head in gratitude. Yuri turned away from his brother feeling more irritated as Yuya walked the other way. He clenched his left fist and then held it up as it trembled. Yuya just had to use those hideous words on him. He did not mind them when he completed a task but to lazily say them for something he knew.

'Just a few hours left.' Yuri thought and Yuya shivered at feeling as if something bad was going to happen to him after a while./p>

**Author's Note:**

> Galimatias: confused or unintelligible talk.
> 
> Echelon: 1 : a steplike arrangement (as of troops or airplanes)  
> 2 a : one of a series of levels or grades in an organization or field of activity  
> b : a group of individuals at a particular level or grade in an organization
> 
> Taciturn adj. Reserved or uncommunicative in speech; saying little. “Today the normally taciturn man would not stop talking.”
> 
> Steganography : noun: The practice of concealing a message within another, nonsecret message.


End file.
